The other prophecy
by Lily Astrania
Summary: An ancient Jedi prophecy of three Force-strong children bounds the lifes of James Darren, Taylor Blackwood and Lily Skywalker forever together. With struggles, they become younglings, padawans, Knights... But can all of them resist the dark side? And will they survive the upcoming battle of the Jedi and Sith? Beginning is settled in 67 VSY
1. Chapter 1 - The new younglings

**Hi, I'm Lily and I'm writing this story. I'm German, so be patient if my English sometime sucks. **

**So, I'm going to say something before the story: **

**This story begins in the year 67 VSY, so I know technically, none of the events could have taken place as they're confronting with other stories, but I haven't read one of the Star Wars novels, so just ignore them when you're reading one of my stories. Just pretend to know only what happened in the film and Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and maybe also all other stories which do not conflict with this story.**

**In this story, I also have quite short chapters, I know, but there was no other way. Anyway, I'm also doing a lot of time jumps, especially in the beginning as you need to know what happened before, but will always tell you when there was a time jump again. **

**That should be all. All reviews, follows, favs, requests, answers, critic, questions, and gummi bears are welcome! Cheesecake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, including nearly all persons in this story.**

* * *

James had to walk faster to hold onto the woman walking next to him. Couldn't she go like a little slower, so he wouldn't have to nearly run?

Unfortunately, the woman next to him, a young Wookie, did not notice that James had to take three steps for one of hers.

Well, what did it matter? James was excited, today he would finally become a Jedi-Youngling, he wouldn't stay any longer just a force-sensitive Jedi child, and he would take his first steps for becoming a great Jedi master. First Youngling, initiate, padawan, knight, Master!

The door in front of them swung wide open and James was holding his breath as the portal opened, revealing the inners of the Jedi temple.

The Jedi next to him roared. James Darren knew that he had to take his final steps alone. "Thank you Master Thal for bringing me here." He got a Roar as an answer; he didn't quite know what it meant, as he was still just a kid, and hadn't learned about its meaning yet.

Well, today, as all the children who had turned six by know were officially becoming younglings, this would change. He would get lessons in speech, diplomacy, health, star knowledge, aid, culture and the Best: Force & Fight, F&F, this was how the older boys who had once visited them told them. Their stories had moved his heart, and James fingers prickled already when thinking about holding finally a lightsaber.

As he entered the room filled with To-become-Younglings all eyes looked at him for a moment before they turned to their discussion partners again. Nervously, James looked around. He could spot two turquoise Twi'lek boys who seemed to be twins, a Tholothian girl who seemed quite serious already despite her age, a Nikildiam boy, and a red-haired Migoshin-Girl that discussed something with a Methuse-Girl.

James turned to another Jedi-Boy with dark-Blond curly hair, and was a little bit relieved about finding he was a human as James was.

"Hey, I'm James." He greeted the boy with a large grin. "James Darren."

"Nice, too meet you, James." The boy threw another great smile back at James. "I'm Taylor Blackwood." They both shook hands, and James noticed with surprise a large Force-Signature on the other boy. He had only got to know such a large force-Signature on… Well, himself. "Who do you think will greet us, Maser Yoda maybe?"

"Maybe, isn't he always greeting the new groups?"

They turned around as the door opened for another time, but it was just two new arrivers. A boy from the Water world of Mon calamari obviously and behind him, quite small and tiny, a human girl with long black hair that she was wearing in two long braids. Her eyes were starring on the floor, as if she didn't dare to see anybody's face.

As she finally nervously looked up in the direction of James and Taylor, a shock went through them without warning. Her Force-Signature was… unbelievable strong. The boys had never felt anything like this before. As if she had felt the same as them, she quickly turned her green eyes onto the floor again and remained silent at the door.

"Should we go to her?" James asked his new gained friend.

"Well, I don't know, she'll probably come."

They turned to one another again and began talking about the members of the Jedi Council. Just as Taylor was beginning to describe how he would build his sword, the door opened again, and this time it was Yoda who stepped through.

"Greetings, young ones. The first steps to become a Jedi Knight, you've done now." He smiled at them all, then continued his introduction. "The Padawan-Group Blue you are now. You're schedule, soon you'll get. Master Zins, show the younglings your quarters, you will?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Follow me, Younglings."

In pairs of two they were following the female Nautolian Jedi to their new home. James tried to remember the way, but was just too overwhelmed by all the training rooms they passed. Younglings learning other languages, sitting over assignments, talking to each other, and of course, training their skills with the lightsaber.

They arrived finally in a round room that seemed to be a home room for them, with a lot of sitting possibilities and desks, and were lead through one of the three doors at the walls. James noticed the Blue Pattern around it.

In the (as well blue) room behind them, Master Zins turned around at the younglins. "Here, we are. Girls on the left, Boys on the Right side, please. You'll receive some books, your training lightsaber and clothes to put in the chests at the end of your beds." Then she finally introduced herself. "I'm Master Zins, and I'd like to be addressed this way. I'm your advisor for the first half year, so for questions you can come to me. I will oversee your first training steps and get you used to life as a youngling. Maybe you all could shortly introduce you, just your names so I'll get them right." She confidently smiled at the young twi'lek.

"I'm Yeta Ri'ton."

"And I'm Yiko Ri'ton." His, now for sure, brother answered.

The Red-Hair girl stepped forward, "I'm Nilsne. Nilsne Boytin."

Her friend or at least girl she had talked to continued. "My name is Kaa Draginis." Her headdress, which looked like hair on the first view, was, like it was typical for her species, moving while she spoke. Like snakes, ready for an attack. James had already got to know that these tentacles were necessary for the Methuse's sense of danger.

"I'm Adi Gallia." The turn had wandered to the Tholothian Girl.

The pink Boy with the eye-lashes on the other side of his eyes was introducing himself next. "I'm Korin Sensle."

"Well, I'm Taylor, Taylor Blackwood."

Now it was his turn. "My name is James, James Darren." He blinked at Taylor, who grinned back.

Only two left, he released thought. He would never get all there strange names right.

Lost in thoughts, he of course missed the Mon Calar boy's name completely and just got that the girl with the black hair was mumbling something.

"Speak up, young one."

The girl cleared her throat and stepped forward: "I'm Lily. Lily Amber Skywalker, but Lily's just fine, you know." Her tiny voice seemed to be quite nervous while she was speaking, but it filled the room into the last corner.

James took a close look at her. She seemed to be younger than six, younger than anyone in this group. Had she just turned six? If not: what was she doing here?

"Fine, you'll soon get to know each other better." Somehow, Master Zins seemed quite stressed and nervous about the group of kids in front of her. "I will put your schedule at the wall here. You're representing your whole group in the Jedi temple, so behave yourself in a respect full manner."

"What does she define as 'respectful manner'?" Taylor murmured at James.

"Good question, but we shouldn't ask her I think, otherwise she'll behave in 'disrespectful manner'." Taylor giggled, even though the joke was really bad, but well, they were kids.

Oh, the group was moving again, puzzled James followed them and found himself suddenly in a large training room.

A Jedi Master was standing at the other side, awaiting them: "Welcome, Younglings. Welcome on your first training lessons! Welcome on your way to become masters!"

James turned to his new friend and said with a smile: "I'll guess we'll have a lot of fun together!"

"Indeed, we will!"

* * *

**Yes, that was already the first chapter, so please (look in the beginning). What do you have in mind about Lily? (By the way, the thing that her name is Lily and his James was an accident as I was choosing the names; I did not do it on purpose!)**

**Anyway, I will most likely always leave a short comment and question under a story, and sometimes I will want to hear your opinion about where this story is going, so please answer to them! But today, just tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The tiny girl

**Hello and welcome back!**

**Thank you Littleskywalker for following this story!**

**Here's the next chapter, I hopefully will always update Tuesday, Thursday and Monday. **

* * *

Half a year later

It had been already six months since they had become Jedi Younglings, and James could just not believed how the time had flown away.

His favorite classes were F&F indeed, where they had had several Masters so on, like Yoda, but also Dooku and a guy called Koon.

Taylor was his best friend, there was no point in denying it, the stacked together every exercise possible, had the same interests and were always watching the older younglings in their Fight lessons when they should actually attend the Health Class.

His great strength, along with Taylor, was the Force. Not like the other students, who struggled to get along with their abilities, James and Taylor had a born trust in it, making it a lot easier for them to feel the ways of the Force around them. Even if he would of course never say it out loud, he knew Taylor and him were the most force-sensitive's in the class… along with Lily.

The girl did not speak much, and to James' astonishment she lacked completely in having trust in the Force like Taylor or he himself had. Well, she was not all bad, when it was coming up to learning things even if she was the youngest of them, she would be also the best of them. But the F&F lessons were hell for her, he knew so.

Taylor and James hadn't had the chance to get to know her as she was mostly staying quite. But even without getting to know her, they knew she also struggled with keeping her emotions under control. She was impulsive, a not quite Jedi like habit. For her good, James hoped she would get rid of this characteristic, as it would only be in her way to find a Jedi Master.

Next to Taylor, James actually came quite well along with Kaa and her best friend Nilsne, as well with the Mon Calar boy (whose name was Hicks Akbaar by the way). Taylor had also got to know Adi better, but for James she was just too serious to be a good friend of him (he was also quite sure she found him ridiculous in some points as well).

Master Zins had left them; they knew a new master would be appointed to them for half a year again this day.

"You've already heard who's going to be our new master?" James asked Taylor beside him.

"No. Have you?"

"Would I ask you if I know?"

"Well, obviously not, but you asked the question… Er, never mind."

The boys crossed the doors to the Blue-Group's room to find the other's crowded inside. "They'll say our new master is coming for us in a few minutes." Nilsne informed them, before she got back to Kaa.

"Where's Lily?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I don't know, does it matter?" But James knew it did, because he also knew that both of them, he and Taylor, felt the same way about Lily Skywalker. Connected. "Fine, let us get her."

They rushed into the girl's room, just to find it in darkness. "Hello?" James switched on the light. A few empty beds, open chests, books on the floor, but no Lily. "Well, she's not here."

"Maybe in one of the training's rooms?"

"We won't have time to get her if she's there."

The Boys stepped onto the balcony, just to find it as empty as the girl's dorm.

"Let us go, we shouldn't be too late when the new master introduces himself." Taylor said.

In this moment, James saw the ladder on the wall. "Wait! Well, what's that?" As they looked up, they saw it was leading onto the rooftop of the Jedi-temple. "Come on, let's go up there!"

He took the first few steps and climbed up.

"Do we have to?" Taylor wanted to ask, but his best friend was already too high to hear him. The young boy looked around one more time, but realized then that it wouldn't help to stay alone at the balcony. He couldn't let his friend down, so he had to follow him anyway. He swallowed.

Unfortunately, and he could never tell James about this, he was damn afraid of heights.

He hesitated as he took the first step on the ladder, but staying here wouldn't help him, so he had to overcome his fear. Holding his breath, Taylor took the second step, trying not to look down. A third step. A fourth step. He could do that, he was a Jedi…

James helped Taylor up and they stepped onto the roof of the Jedi temple. Slightly trembling, he slowly felt his legs again. Luckily, James didn't notice, as he was starring in the Night Sky. Taylor looked up, and was hit by a bunch of different impressions at once. Around them, the capitol of the Republic had come to life. It was a nice evening, and speeders and spaceships were driving through the sky, while their passengers were rudely screaming at each other.

Light all over, yes this was Coruscant. Advertisements were blinking through the nightly sky; Speeches of senators were broadcasted live on the big screens hanging around.

James and Taylor were standing in the light of the disappearing sun for a few moments, until Taylor remembered why he had come up here in the first place. "Where's Lily now?" He wanted to get over with this business as soon as possible.

They looked around, but they were only able to see a Youngling under a tree. The Youngling's face was turned away from them, but they could see that he was playing with the leaves that had fallen down and not cleaned up.

Hold by the Force, they were dancing around the youngling, playing with his hair, the long black hair. The youngling looked… happy. "James, this is Lily!" The boys were watching the little girl astonished. Their Lily? Who was so bad in all the F&F lessons?

And there she was, playing with the Force like with her pet. They could hear laughter from her as she was standing up, turning herself around in the wind she had self-created and waving her arms over her head.

Then she reopened her eyes and saw the other younglings, standing in front of her, unable to shut their mouths. Her smile faded and the leaves were falling back onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, that was… amazing!"

"How did you learn that, Lily?"

She turned away, but they had already seen she had become slightly red. "I guess it was always within me. I just… Had to get control over it."

She seated herself again and the friends hooked themselves in front of her. "Why can't you show it in class?"

She played with one of the leaves, but it fell to Dust as she wanted to examine it. "I… I'm afraid…"

"Afraid?"  
"Yes. I'm afraid to fail. And this is the reason, why I fail."

"But you're brilliant, Lily, you'll be one of the best Jedi Masters ever if you continue to master the Force like that."

She smiled slightly, and suddenly, even though she was smaller, she looked older than the boys. "No, I won't be, and you know why. Cause I can't control my emotions. And because I get too attached to people. This is the reason why they put me into your group in first place." She looked at them. "I just turned six like two days ago. But I had become too attached to all the people in my nursery-group, so they made me a Youngling before I would be too attached. This is why I never made friends. I was afraid they would let me change groups again."

"Too attached?"

"You know the Jedi Code, no love, no hate… Well, I was just quite bound to a lot of people."

Taylor stood up and reached her hands. "Well, but you can't stay without friends forever, Lily. You want to come with us down? The new master of us will arrive in a few minutes."

She took his hand and smiled at him. "Thank you, Taylor."

The three younglings went back to the edge of the roof, ready for climbing down.

And in this moment, a lot of things happened at the same time. Lily smiled at Taylor as he was going to make his way back down the roof.

Meanwhile, a speeder on the road next to the tower lost his control. While spinning around itself in unbelievable fast time, it got nearer the temple with every millisecond.

The eyes of the three younglings widened at horror, as the deathly vehicle approached. "Watch out!" James screamed and they all got down as the speeder crushed the roof behind them, exploding at the spot they had been several minutes ago into red flames.

Taylor got up again. "Well, that wasn't so…" He couldn't speak any further, because a quite big explosion suddenly shook the building under them and he lost control of his feet. In one second he had stood on the roof, but then, like in slow motion, he fell back, his hands trying to grab onto something. Only there was nothing.

One second later he was gone.

"Taylor!" Lily screamed and reached after him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Qui-Gon Jinn

Shocked, James hurried beside Lily. And he had to look twice to believe what he saw. Lily, tiny Lily, hold Taylor in the air from the certain death with the Force.

Scared Taylor looked at the street, 300 feet under him, and then at his friends, of whom one was just standing with opened mouth while the other had just saved him with the will of the Force.

"Don't stand, there, help me to bring him onto the Balcony!"

Unbelieving, James looked at the girl next to him. "Sorry?"

"Don't stand there, the masters can't find us here."

"But I can't do that."

"You have to, he's your friend." Her voice was pressed from the exertion she had holding Taylor steady.

With hesitation, James reached out his hand, but then he just concentrated on the fluent stream of the Force around him.

Slowly, they pulled Taylor back up and sat him down safely onto the balcony. "Just a little bit…" Then, finally, his feet touched safe ground.

James took a deep and released breath.

"Come on, let's get down to him."

He grinned at her. "Ladies first."

She smiled back at him and took the first steps down to Taylor, James following near behind her.

Back on the bottom, Taylor got back to them with hesitation. "Er… Thank you?"

Suddenly, she waved herself into his arms and embraced him. "You're welcome."

A little bit surprised and nervous, Taylor touched her hair and they went slightly red as they parted from each other.

"Well done, Younglings." Shocked, the three new found friends turned around and saw a Jedi Master standing in front of them, with long brown hair and a long brown beard, and a calm look in his grey eyes of greater knowledge. He smiled at them confidently. "But what were you doing on the rooftop if I may ask?"

Lily turned slightly red, but James jumped in front of her. "I… wanted to see the nightlife of Coruscant."

The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow. "Through the girl's dorm?"

"Er… yes?"

The Jedi Master did not quite look like he believed him, but then he continued "Well, I guess you missed my introduction then."

The three remained silent. Already missing the introduction was probably a bad start to get to know their new master.

"Let me repeat it now, then: I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I'll be your supervisor for the next few months, so you'll have to answer to me if you're getting onto the roof again."

"Yes, Master."

"If you want to see the nightlife, just stay on the Balcony, please."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon turned around and wanted to walk away, but seemed to remember something then. "You lost something while flying." He threw a small metal device at Taylor, who caught it in surprise, and left the room.

"What is it?"

Taylor opened his hand to see his training lightsaber in it.

Lily looked at him in disbelief. "Does this mean he saw you falling and didn't help you?"

"Maybe he wanted to see what we are capable of."

Since this evening, Lily was James' and Taylor's friend. They stuck together now for every available unit, Lily helped them on assignments, and they trained with Lily her light saber skills in return. Even though she was still pretty bad in Force-lessons, she seemed to have gained more confidence.

One time, they had again a Force-lesson, but this time it was with Qui-Gon, their advisor. They had seen him a few times since the roof incident, but not quite often.

Lily knew that he knew about her abilities; she couldn't fail him, no. But of course, her fear made it again one more time impossible for her to feel the Force stream she had felt so naturally in her own training exams on the roof or in her room.

"Stay calm, young one. Just concentrate on the Force stream."

"I'm trying…"

"No. There's not try. You do it. You can do this, I know you have felt it before."

Keep calm, Lily. You can do this. No, you have to do is.

She reached out in her mind, but there was no Force stream…

You have to do this…

Then she suddenly realized. She did not have to concentrate on her aim; she just had to do it. To be natural. Touching the source of the Force…

"Good…"

Slowly, she raised her hand as well, feeling everything of the ball they had to lift today. To concentrate only on his shape, she closed her eyes and began to feel it with the Force.

Then, slowly, she pushed it up.

It worked! Yes it did, she had done this before!

Not concentrating on the people around her, she slowly reached out for another ball from the corner, and as she was already working, she took a third one as well.

She opened her eyes, and the balls did not fall as they were circling around her head. She stood up, and the balls followed her, they were dancing with her.

Suddenly, she realized that all eyes were fixed on her. The balls fell on the floor with a sudden clash, and Lily swallowed.

"Get back to work." Qui-Gon told the other younglings before coming over to Lily. "You did it, you see."

"I failed."

"No. There's no failing, there are just different ways. Let's take a walk. You keep doing the assignment." They left the room and walked along, the girl besides the Jedi Master. "See, you did perfect as long as you didn't think of anyone else in this room."

"But…"

"No but. You did a great job; you just care too much about what others think. You're too attached, Lily."

She swallowed, and tears came up her eyes. What everybody told her since she had become a member of the Jedi Order.

"No, don't." He kneeled in front of her. "Force, you're also too emotional as well. But see, this is you're downfall and your greatest ability."

She looked at him in surprise, since she could only remember people who had told her to get rid of this 'ability'.

"See, when you saved Taylor. You did it cause of your friendship towards him; otherwise you would have never done it. But you have to keep your feelings under control."

"Yes… But how do I do that?"

"You have to discover your own way, but the Force will always help you to decide what to do."

"And the Jedi Code?"

He hesitated, before he answered. "In my opinion, the Force is a more reliable source for the right decision then the Code." He stood up again. "Promise me, not to give up."

"Yes, Master. I won't fail you."

"No, you won't. Cause you can't fail. Keep this in mind."

"Yes. I will."


	4. Chapter 4 - Mace Winduu

**Hi, I am back! I hope you liked Qui-Gon, and now we're going to start a Little bit of time later!**

* * *

3 years later

Yawning, James stretched himself and searched for his Padawan robe. Where was this stupid thing again?

"Oh, come on, how long can this take, I wanna have breakfast, you know." Taylor was standing impatiently in the doorway, waiting for his best friend (again). "Have you noticed we have always been the latest, our whole 4s year?"

"Well, yes, but what does it matter? There's enough food for everybody."

"But I'm starving. And do we have to start our 5s year with being late as well?" They all were ten now (except for Lily), so they were in 5s class.

This was special, as from now on (before only in special cases) Masters could take the younglings as Padawans, but of course, being picked that young already was quite uncommon, even though some Jedi masters were looking especially for such young padawans. The training in a Youngling class would continue until the Master found his Padawan to be ready to leave (mostly after the sword fights in 6s or 7s), or for all other Younglings until they turned fourteen. Either you had found a master by then, or the Jedi Council decided a master for you or sent you to one of the Corps.

Finally, James found the stupid thing under his bed and put it over his head again. "Okay, we can go."

"Finally." Lily had appeared in the doorway behind Taylor, her hair so long that she had put it into an artistic headdress. James couldn't help to wonder how she had the time for this. "Why are we always late?"

"Cause of him." Taylor gestured at James.

"No, not because of me."

They reached the dining hall as always the latest. Just lucky for them, nobody was ever sitting at their favorite table. Well nobody had been ever sitting there. Until today.

A black boy had already taken a sit, eating an apple. At the same time, he discussed something with a Rodian boy across him.

Taylor leaned to Lily. "Who's that?"

"Dead?"

"No, that!"

"Oh… I have no idea."

They picked up their breakfast tablets and went to their table. The boy seemed to be Lily's age. James spoke first (he was mostly the mouth of their group): "May we sit down?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." The boy made room for the others and went back into his discussion with the Rodian, but turned back to the group one more time. "I'm Mace Winduu, by the Way."

"Hi, nice too meet you. I'm James Darren, and these are my friends Taylor Blackwood and Lily Skywalker."

The friends started to eat, but somehow Lily, she just couldn't help it, caught up some pieces of the Boy's discussion with the other youngling. "Yeah, I know, Master Jinn is a terrible teacher…"

"Well, I don't think so", she suddenly interrupted the boy. She did not know why she did it exactly. Only that she felt like the words, the boy had foolishly said, were not true.

Surprised, he turned around to her. "What are you saying?"

With a little hesitation, she repeated. "Well… I don't think so."

"How do you want to know? You're like seven?"

"I'm nine."

Astonished his front grumbled. "Really? Why aren't you attending our class then?"

"Actually", James said, "she's with us. I'm ten, and so is Taylor here."

The boy seemed shocked about Lily's confession. "Why are you in the higher class?"

"Well, maybe because I can distinguish a good and a bad teacher better." She replied and stood up, her breakfast half eaten. Her friends hurried after her, Taylor not without a painful look at his breakfast as they were giving back the tablets and leaving the room.

"Keep calm, Lily." He tried to hold her.

"Force, oh… I hate these guys."

"Sssh."

"How can you always be so calm, Taylor?"

"I don't know. Why do you always freak out?"

They took their way to the training center. "Yes, Lightsaber duels, my favorite!" Lily was in quite bad mood already, so this did not make her any happier.

By entering the class room, they saw that a Jedi was standing at the gallery, watching them. "You think she is picking one of us?" Taylor mumbled to his friend.

"Okay, girls and boys, listen up." They all gathered around their teacher. "You'll be practicing the duel once again today, okay?"

"Yes, master."

"Fine, please stay in the groups I'll put you in now. Adi, practice with Taylor; Yeta, you'll spear… Lily; Yikon, you'll spear Korin, and Kaa you take Hicks. James, get to practice with Nilsne."

The younglings spread over the room and ignited their lightsabers. This time, it was different. Somehow, as the Jedi was watching them, they all felt as if they had to give more than ever.

Taylor risked a short look. It was a Twi'lek female, with green skin and big brown eyes, and she was looking right at him. He blushed slightly and got back to work, facing Adi. She was good, he knew, but he was usually better than her.

Thus gave him the chance to train some unlikely moves, whirling his lightsaber around him before touching hers, ducking in an elegant move, and fighting against her with his back turned on her. Adi was clever, and she picked up what he was doing, so she followed his example to learn some new moves in this lesson instead of rare violence to beat him.

Soon, the fight between them was no longer about who would win, but who could do a more beautiful move, a better dance around the lightsabers.

James practiced with Nilsne, who had maybe not the best techniques, but was damn fast. He didn't want to be beaten by the girl, especially as the Jedi Master was watching, so he caught up with his own strengths, his skills.

Lily had less luck. For Yeta, it was all about winning, what made it quite hard for her as she was already not one of the best sword fighters. Maybe this would come back to her one day, but all she knew now was that she was able to do a lot things better with the Force then with the lightsaber.

Yeta wanted to give a show, not realizing that the Jedi Master on the gallery was quite aware of a good and fair fight and just a victory for someone.

"Hold your weapons!" Their teacher screamed and Lily was quite released as she could finally lower her arms after she had blocked Yeta's hits for the last hour. She had a few new weals on the arm by now and knew she had to get to the Mad-Bay again if she didn't want them to bother her for the next weeks and turn into scars.

"You fought well, my apprentices, but there is still to learn. Korin,…" Then she began telling the kids what they had to do better, but Taylor couldn't help but look up to the gallery.

The Jedi was still there, and she seemed to have liked the fight. As Taylor was still watching, she turned away and went through one of the doors on the end of the gallery again.

"Taylor? Taylor, are you listening?" Somebody hit him with one of the training lightsabers.

"Ow!"

"Nice that I finally get your attention, young one. Taylor, you need to practice on your left side defense…"


	5. Chapter 5 - The first padawan

As the three friends attended their lessons on the afternoon as well, the Jedi who had watched them in the morning was there for the whole time, and her eyes mainly focused on Taylor.

"You think she'll pick me?" Taylor asked his friends with excitement.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Maybe, but probably in a few months or years. It would be quite fast if she'd pick you now already. I mean, you have just started to be an initiate." James answered. "But I am quite sure somebody wants to take you as padawan at some point."

Lily wasn't that optimistic, but to be fair, her chances of having a master early were low. Her friends knew as well as Lily that it would be hard for her to get a master who wanted to work on her emotional problems.

"Don't let your head down, Lily; you'll get a master as well."

Lily had to smile slightly, but Taylor and James would never have a problem like her. Taylor not at all: Even though his friendly bounds, he was the perfect example for a good student: Friendly, compassionate, good light saber skills, calm, no emotional outbursts, a good learner. James actually as well, only that he had a quite humoristic and also sometimes sarcastic side on him, what would make a few Jedi hesitate about taking him, as well as his sometimes rebellious side.

But she, Lily? No chance, her good learning skills would not really help her, and her bound with her Force combined with her impulsive behave would more likely frighten a lot Jedi then win for her.

"Look, what if we get onto the roof again?" James tried to delight his friend.

Lily shrugged. At least she could learn there.

-/-/-

The days went by without seeing the Jedi Master again, and somehow, Taylor nearly forgot her, until she appeared on the gallery again at the beginning of the next month. From then on, she did this nearly every month, and Taylor began to wonder why she couldn't make up her mind.

Half a year from the Jedi Master's first appearance, Taylor was called into the Jedi Council. Had he done something? Well, despite Qui-Gon's warning four years ago they had stepped onto the rooftop a few more times, what was always a struggle especially for Taylor, who was still afraid of heights. But by facing his fear again and again, he had learned to live with it. More: It made him stronger.

Taylor entered the Chamber of the Jedi Council slowly. He could not help to think how big it was. The Jedi Masters in their chairs watched him with interest as he was nearing the center of the hall. To his short surprise, The Jedi Master, or maybe Knight, who he had seen watching him was standing in the middle as well.

Then Taylor Blackwood knew what was going to happen today and couldn't help to smile.

"Happy, you are, I see, Youngling Blackwood, Hm?" This was Master Yoda, who he had already seen in his first days as Youngling.

"Yes, Master."

"Well, Youngling Blackwood, Knight Natora: In front of this council, Master and apprentice you become. Welcome, Padawan Blackwood."

If it hadn't been inappropriate, Taylor knew he would have jumped into the arms of his new master, the Twi'lek Lady Natora. Instead, he and his new master just bowed in front of the Jedi Masters and left the room. Outside, Taylor grinned at his new Master.

"Hello, Taylor Blackwood. I'm sorry I haven't told you my name before: I'm Taila Natora, your new master." Warmly, she smiled back at him with her great brown eyes, and a happiness with unknown source was reaching his heart.

Taylor replied friendly. "Thank you, Master, for making me your apprentice."

"Let us go, young one. You'll need a padawan braid."

As they were walking to the quarters of his new master, Taylor could take a closer look at her. She was a quite young Jedi, maybe around thirty. Most likely, he was her first apprentice. She wore not a traditional Jedi robe, but something like a brown T-Shirt with a V-Neck that she had made tighter around her belly with a belt. From there, it was falling nearly to her knees. Her legs were covered in a white trouser and she wore brown leather boots.

Her lightsaber was not traditional around her waist, but on the belt under her breast as well. To cover the beginning of her lekkus, she was wearing like many Twi'lek female a headgear, only that hers was white with cryptic ornaments.

She opened the door to her quarters and Taylor stepped in. Some of the Jedi had made their home a little more comfortable and his master apparently as well, as she had placed a lot of plants from different planets around.

Taila took a pair of scissors from the bed where she had placed it already. "Ready for a new headdress?" She asked him. Then she grinned again. "I know, it's the only bad thing about being a padawan."

-/-/-

"Incredible!" Lily and James couldn't believe their eyes as Taylor came back with his Padawan braid. "Oh Force, you made it." Lily embraced him. "Congratulations!"

James was happy for his friend as well. "You made it as the first one of us all. When is your master going to begin your personal training? After next year's fight?"

Taylor's smile faded slightly. "Actually, this is why I come now. She wants me to get started right ahead."

"What?" Taylor had just turned eleven. James knew there were some padawans going on missions that young, but it was not normally this way.

"I know. This means… Well… I've come to say good-bye."

They wouldn't see Taylor for probably… well, maybe never again. A lot could happen to young Jedi.

Tears were coming up in Lily's eyes. "I don't want to say good-bye." She embraced Taylor another time, then she suddenly turned away.

"Have fun, body." James embraces his friend as well. "We'll see each other again, you'll promise?"

"I promise."

"May the Force be with you, Taylor Blackwood."

"And with you as well, James Darren and Lily Skywalker."

Then Taylor turned around, went faster, and then nearly ran out of the Youngling's quarters. He couldn't see the tears in the eyes of his friends any longer.

Lily sniffled as the doors closed behind Taylor.

James laid his arm around her. "Guess this means it's only us two now."

She looked him in the eyes, which were blue, not brown like Taylor's. "Promise me, you won't leave me as well."

"I do." He took her hand in his warm fingers and arm in arm they were standing in the hall as if nothing could ever come between them.

But James knew, when a master would pick him as well and ordered him to go, he would have to break his promise.

And Lily knew as well.


	6. Chapter 6 - Old friends and enemies

**2 years later, the day of the 7s fight**

-/-/-

A last day officially in his group.

James couldn't help but smile about that. He had already been picked as Padawan several months after Taylor, but in his case, Master Koon had made him stay in the group, so he would remain with his friends until the 7s fight. He had been slightly delighted about that, cause of Lily.

She still hadn't been picked, even though she was the best student (except for Duel lessons) in the class. For her unfortunate, she still also was the most emotional and attached one.

Even though they both knew it was there last day together and that Lily had really low chances of winning a master today (or ever, how she continued to say), she smiled at him, but it was a little sad smile only. Her hair was longer than ever, she had it braided it in two long braids and had stuck it on her hand in a few circles. But except for that, she still looked like the ten-year old child that had embraced Taylor for saying good-bye. "You'll beat them all in the tournament today, won't you?" She tried to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, and you'll…"

"Taylor!" She suddenly screamed. In surprise, James turned around to see his best friend being thrown over by the twelve-year-old girl in front of him. "You're back."

Taylor got onto his feet again, lifting Lily up with him. He had become taller, and his hair was in the traditional Padawan-Cut, with a ponytail o the end of the head. His Padawan braid with the green ornaments in it hung from the right side of his forehead. "Well, just for watching. Hey, body!" He greeted James with a friendly embrace and a hand-check.

"It's good to see you again." And James totally meant it.

"Wow, you're Padawan as well now. Who's your master?"

"Master Plo Koon." James was quite proud of the fact a council member had chosen him to be his padawan, but of course, this did not necessarily mean he was a better master then for example... "Master Natora, what a pleasure to see you."

Thy Jedi Lady had appeared behind her apprentice. "Greetings, young ones. May the Force be with you during the tournament."

"Thank you, Master." Then the Twi'lek left.

"You're fighting as well?" Lily asked her friend curious.

"Er… No, I don't have my training lightsaber any longer…"

"Oh Force, You have your own lightsaber!" Excited Taylor's friends were looking at his weapon. "That's so cool!"

"I know!" Taylor pulled his sword from his belt and ignited it. It was a beautiful green blade. "Like my masters."

"Wow…" Taylor's sword was so… pretty. Only out of silver shining metal, with a long green blade and a lot of black buttons on the device.

"What are these?" James pointed at the buttons.

Taylor smiled and twinkled. "Specialty of mine. I upgraded my sword a little bit."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I just added a few components, like a transmitter, a device to switch it on and off through this…" He showed a remote on his belly. "A fingerprint reader, a…"

"Wow, you're a mechanist, aren't you?"

He blushed a little bit. "Well, sort of… I developed a new hobby."

"Taylor?" The voice of Master Natora reached them. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Master." To his friends, he said. "See you later!" He hesitated, but then he turned around and went to his master.

"Bye!"

Taylor ran towards his master. "Sorry for being late."

"Don't apologize, Taylor. It's okay, I'm glad you still have friends among the other padawans, even though you were gone for nearly three years."

"Yes, Master."

She smiled. "I never told you directly. But I'm proud about the way how you acted on Cato Neimodia, Taylor. Not many Jedi would have stayed that calm and rational."

"Thanks, Master."

"No, I have to thank you, Taylor. It's an honor to be your teacher. Nether the less," she sighed, "some of the people here want to get introduced to you and it would be a shame if we kept them waiting."

"Indeed, Master."

-/-/-

James was preparing his training saber. He would never admit it, but hey, was slightly nervous. These fights were the ultimate chance for the younglings to show what they were worth. For most of his group it was of course of making their Master proud, but for many 6s it was **the** chance to be picked.

Lily was even more nervous, especially as she was quite a bad sword fighter… This was not her chance of showing her strengths, actually it was more another chance to blame and humiliate her, especially since she would most likely lose even against one of the 6s.

When you speak of the devil… in this moment Mace Winduu entered the prepare room, and he had already a padawan braid.

The breakfast three years ago had only been the beginning of a long fight between Mace and Lily, one time he was winning, another time she was.

The fact that Mace was actually older than her did not make it any better, especially when she thought about the fact she would have to spend the next year in his company, as her Padawan group was most likely going to be united with his. "Well Padawan Darren… Youngling Skywalker."

"Hello, Padawan Winduu." They would always pretend good mood to bad game. "What a pleasure to see you."

"The joy's on my side."

"Well, I guess you're Padawan now. Since when?" James was really curious, even if this question was maybe a bad idea to ask as long as Lily was still standing beside him.

"Yes, well Master Yoda picked me a week ago." Well, when Taylor was the perfect example for a student, well, Mace was already the perfect example of a Jedi Knight. Lily couldn't help but think that Yoda was just picking for himself the easiest cases with not much to worry about. He would have not picked her in a hundred years, although he seemed to like her actually.

"Well, when are you going to start your training?"

"After the fight, I guess."

Lily just nodded and turned away. This discussion was too depressing. At least, it meant Mace would not be in her group next year.

"Well, sooner than you at least."

Furious, she turned around. "I know why you were picked. Because you love the code more than anything else. Because you make him think for you. At least I have an own opinion and can decide by logical facts instead of letting a code doing it for me."

Everybody went silent and eyes flashed shocked from Lily to the door and back. In this moment, she felt the Force presence of somebody at the door. She swallowed, and slowly turned around to the door.

A Jedi Knight was standing in the doorway, looking at her with slight interest. He was a human with middle length black hair, and seemed to have not shaved in a while. His grey eyes were fixed on her: "Youngling Skywalker…, isn't it?"

She nodded, a little bit uncertain.

"Well, young one, be mindful of your words before saying them out loud. Patience is a Jedi characteristic."

"Yes, Master…"

"Master Jenke."

"Yes, Master Jenke."

He turned around and left the room again.

James leaned over to Lily. "That was close."

"I know."

"You have to be more careful, or they're going to expel you."

"I know."

"I'm serious."

"Look, James, I know. But… I have to stand up for my believing's, or this wouldn't be me. You understand, don't you?"

"I do, Lily. I really do. But unfortunately, this is about if the Council will understand as well."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fights

**Back again!**

* * *

"Younglings, Padawans, come to me." The kids were gathering around the Jedi Master Filkse. "Okay, listen up: For some of you, this is going to be his big show, trial, whatever you want to call it. So remind what you have learnt, keep calm, and show them all what you're worth for.

Remember: You want to show your abilities, not hurt and kill anyone. I don't want anyone of you to end up in Mad-Bay, but it's most likely that some of you will, so make at least sure that these people do not have to stay too long. Nobody is going to aim at the eyes, am I clear about that?"

The kids nodded, and Master Filske continued: "A surrender is counted as lose. Are you set?"

All of them nodded a second time and stepped out behind Master Filske into the great hall, where the gallery was already filled with Jedi Masters.

Master Yoda stood up and walked up to the Padawans and Younglings. "Welcome, you are, welcome! Great step to padawanhood some of you will do today, hm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Honorful fights this will be, remember."

"Yes."

"No intention to hurt, a Jedi has."

"Yes."

"Sit you shall next to the arena."

The Kids placed themselves on the floor next to the arena and looked up to Master Filske in the middle to hear the names for the first fight.

"Padawan James Darren and Padawan Kaa Teradi would you give us the honor?"

"Yes, Master." James stepped forward with the Methuse-Girl. Like his master had her master had thought as well it would be better for her to wait before the Fights were over and then start the individual training a Padawan. What Taylor's master had done, had been quite uncommon and radical, as kids younger than fourteen or at least thirteen should not be brought into too great danger.

"Begin!"

James knew Kaa's tactic of ducking and then attacking when the enemy was exhausted. So he made her attack this time, this would make it easier for him to get the control over the fight.

Unfortunately, Kaa knew him long enough as well and waited herself. The two kids kept circling around each other, not daring to jump forward to attack.

And then after felt hours (or had it been seconds?) they both attacked in the same second like from a secret command.

Quickly, James blocked Kaa's strike onto his knee and aimed for her right shoulder himself, but she foresaw it, ducked away and jumped backwards. From there, she ran back onto him, but made a move to the right in the last second, what saved her from getting stuck onto James' sword and gave her the possibility to now attack James' left side.

But before she could make her move, James blocked her and forced her hand around a full time. With an unhealthy sound, Kaa's waist broke.

James stepped away, giving Kaa the possibility to surrender or retreat. She hold her hand in a strange ankle, indeed. Worried, he wanted to step to her, but remembered just in time that they were still in a fight.

And Kaa would never surrender. Instead, she changed hands and was now fighting with left, not too hard to master for James.

With five completed strikes, she was on her knees. Looking up at him, beaten, but she smiled.

He shut off his lightsaber and gave her his hand, and after a short hesitation and a look at her master, she took it. They left the fight center together, while the Jedi were clapping for them both.

Gone from the stage, James turned worried to his friend. "Are you alright? Oh Kaa, I'm so sorry for your hand, can I help you?"

She shook her head, but remained smiling. "It'll work out, James. Thank you. And… great fight."

"You, too."

In this moment, Nilsne stormed to them. "Oh, Kaa Honey, you're going to be fine, okay?" She took her friend's other hand and pulled Kaa after her to the Medi-droid.

James let go off Kaa's hand, and she turned around and smiled one more time at him before vanishing in a crowd.

He turned away and back to the Padawans who were waiting for the fight. As he was sitting down besides Lily, she turned to him with a smile. "Quite a show you made up there. Is Kaa okay?"

"Yeah, I guess she'll be alright soon."

"And… great fight."

"Shut up."

But Lily just giggled.

-/-/-

With a grin, James stepped from the fighting zone again. He had won his third fight by now already (it wasn't even lunch time yet), and his master would certainly be proud of him. Yes, a Jedi should actually not feel anything like for example joy about his own success, but James just couldn't help it, he wasn't a Jedi Knight yet, so maybe this was okay for now.

Lily on the other hand, remained silent. She was happy for her friend, who seemed to be the best Padawan of all, but was caught in own problems as well. Well she had to keep up pretending it was all fine. "Great job, James, especially the last move." She totally sucked in pretending.

"You can do this as well, Lily. Just…"

"Yeah, I know, just hope for an easy opponent."

"That's not what I wanted to say."

"But it's what I think. And it's what you think as well, even though you don't say it out loud." It was most likely she would lose, maybe even spend the rest of day in Med-Bay, and it didn't matter who ever was going to be her challenge.

"Lily, that's not true."

"It is James, stop lying to me." She sighed. "I am sorry, James, so sorry. I know you just want to help me." She tried to smile.

"Hey," He holded up her chin. "I will always be there for you, okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly, she heard the voice of Master Filske calling her name. "Lily Skywalker, you have not been in fight yet. Choose your opponent." Oh, it got better, she had to choose one.

This was tricky: If she'd choose an easy opponent, she would maybe look better in fight, but also be known as somebody who wasn't up for a challenge. How should she decide?

"Young one, make up your mind."

"I choose…" Who could she choose?

And then suddenly, a crazy, unbelievable idea formed in her head, a desperate idea, but a brilliant one – if it worked.

Should she try? Should she risk it?

But why not? What was there to lose for her? "I choose Mace Winduu."

A roan was going around. The Jedi sitting there in the audience, they knew Lily by now. They knew Mace as well. And even if they didn't: How could this still little girl ask the new apprentice of Yoda for fight?

"I accept." Mace smirked and went into the middle of the room, preparing for battle with the younger one. He thought this would be an easy win. But Lily was about to teach him better.

She took a deep breath and began to concentrate on the Force Stream constantly surrounding her. She knew what to do.

-/-/-

Taylor got nervous. What was his friend thinking? Was she even thinking? Or was it just an act of desperation?

There was no way she could beat the other padawan.

Mace would not only beat her. What if he was going to injure her seriously? Just as little revenge for all their arguments…

No, the other Jedi would stop him.

But what if they didn't?

Taylor made himself ready to interfere if necessary. Slowly, his hands were moving to his lightsaber.

"Don't, Padawan." A green hand lied gently on his.

He looked up in his master's brown eyes. "But Master…"

"She won't need your help. She seems to have a plan." Mysteriously, Taila twinkled and turned to the fights again.

-/-/-

Lily was nearly freaking out as she was approaching the middle center, but she forced herself to keep calm. To forget about everybody watching them.-

Mace. Mace Winduu, He was the only important thing now.

Concentrate, Lily. Concentrate on the Force.

"Begin!"

Mace was igniting his lightsaber, and began to run towards her.

Lily was not moving.

Mace approached. Just a little bit more…

"Now!" She thought.

For her, the world was suddenly turning slower, was nearly stopping to move. Only the Force was important, and she felt it in every bone, with every finger, in every vein. She was fed by it, led by it. Power. She had the ultimate power, and this power could even hold back a lightsaber.

The Force filled her. It belonged to her. And Mace would be forced on his knees by it.

-/-/-

James bit on his lower lip. What had Lily been thinking when she had chosen Mace as her opponent?

Mace attacked, but Lily had not even ignited her lightsaber, she was just watching as Mace got nearer.

He would kill her, he certainly would. James had to act.

Mace's Lightsaber rushed down, every second it could hit Lily's forehead…

Jamer prepared to jump.

But the lightsaber stopped twenty centimeters before.

Lily suddenly opened her green eyes, James had not even seen they were closed.

Mace tried to attack again, but again met an invisible wall before Lily's face.

However he tried, he never reached her with his attacks.

Suddenly, his lightsaber flew out of his hands and remained in the air before him. Lily's eyes were fixed on it, and a smile crossed her face.

"She has done it", James thought in joy, "She has really defeated him."

Only that Lily seemed not to be done.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dark Deeds

**Thanks to war sage for following and favouring this Story!**

**And next chapter, a pretty dark one this time...**

* * *

With one final gesture, Lily easily caught the lightsaber out of the air.

She had beaten her opponent, not any opponent, no. Mace. She had beaten Mace.

And suddenly, hate flamed up in Lily. Hate for this boy in front of her. This boy had made fun of her, had humiliated her.

He should be punished. He had to suffer the same way she had. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth.

It was her right to punish him. It was justice, and justice had to be done.

As there was no mirror, she did of course not know: But her green eyes turned into an evil yellow for a moment. Sithyellow.

Lily finally took her own lightsaber from her belt by the force and ignited it as well, crossing the two lightsabers over Mace's neck.

This wasn't right.

The boy looked up to her in surprise, no it was fear. But Lily had no compassion, no not this time. Nobody had ever had compassion with her either, never ever…

What was she doing?

She had to do it. Hadn't she died thousands of deaths by his hand in her mind?

"It's enough, young one." A hand lied on her shoulder and she looked up to the man in surprise. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. She hadn't seen him in years…

"Master Jinn…" Lily's voice trembled, and her again green eyes were feared with horror and fear. Fear about the own actions. "I… I don't…" Suddenly she realized what she was doing, and in shock, she shut off her lightsabers. Mace gasped in relief and fell onto his hands, kneeling on the floor. His lightsaber fell out of Lily's hand.

"Follow me."

Still in shock, Lily left the room, but couldn't help to look back for one more time. Mace had got onto his legs again, and was now starring after in disbelief and – could it be – fear? An honest, deep fear? And so were many others as well.

-/-/-

Taylor looked shocked down into the hall, as his friend was leaving with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Had this really just happened? Had Lily really just took control of Mace's sword and nearly seriously injured him with it, maybe even…? No, this couldn't be… Not Lily. Not his innocent Lily.

Had he really seen the yellow blink in her eye?

"Master?" He turned to Master Natora, but she was silent. "What… what does this mean?" His voice trembled as Lily had when she left the room.

"I don't know, young one." Master Natora took a careful look around the mumbling Jedi. "Let us take a walk outside."

They stood up and went out onto the roof, watching Coruscant coming to life in his evening hours. Side by side, they were promenading through the Jedi gardens, till they reached the end of the roof, where no one would see or hear them. With a smile Taylor had to think back about his first encounter with Lily up here, where she had saved his life.

Taylor knew why his master had come out here with him. Whatever she had to say, she did not want everybody else to hear it as well.

"Master, is she… Is she…?" He just couldn't ask it, cause if his master said him his friend was falling to the Dark side, he would have not been able to take it. _Not Lily,_ he repeated in his heart, _Not Lily._ Wasn't his mind smarter than that?

Master Natora hesitated, before she answered. "No, Taylor. Well, not completely at least. Your friend… she has a good heart…" Her eyes were wandering over the rooftop, as if she could see what had happened here 6 years ago. "Unfortunately, this is not always saving from the dark side…"

He swallowed. He knew what this could mean. "But she can resist the Dark Side, Master, I am certain…"

"We're certain about many things in our lives, Taylor, but still they seem to happen in another way we would have thought. But, don't give up on your friend. Your trust in her will be what will keep her from the dark side."

There were some moments of silence between the master and his student, in which Natora was watching the speeders racing over the sky and Taylor was thinking about his master's words. "Master, do you mean by this that… attachment is not always bad?"

His Master did not answer this directly, but instead asked him a question. "You know, why I picked you, Taylor? In your first year?"

Honestly, Taylor answered. "No, Master."

"Well… I have a gift, you know. I can sense the slightest darkness in hearts, and if it is able to develop in a person. I know, many Jedi tell us, they'd be able to sense such things as well, but see how often we were betrayed by our own brothers in the past. No, there's darkness in all of us, it is just a question of how much and how fast it can grow."

"Why did you pick me?"

"Well, as I saw you… I could not sense any darkness in your heart, nothing but light, and not even a slightly bit of a shadow. Your soul was the purest one I've ever sensed, Taylor."

"What does this mean, Master?"

She smiled at him. "I don't know. I think you have the potential to become an extraordinary Jedi, Taylor Blackwood."

Still, Taylor was concerned. "And what about Lily?"

"You see… you care for your friend more than for yourself."

"Well, what is it with her?"

"She's different. She has many characteristics that could lead to the dark side, but also so many who could make her the greatest Jedi ever seen. She has a big source of light in her heart, but also darkness and fears which she has to face. I don't know, what's going to happen to Lily Skywalker… It will depend not only on her, but her teacher and her friends. And if anybody can hold her in the light, than this would be you."

"How shall I do this?"

"It is no duty or task, Taylor. It is something that will either happen or not. And I can just tell you – and this might include the breaking of the Jedi-Code – listen to your heart." His Master stood up. "I will leave you. I guess you have some things to think about. When you're ready, come to our quarters." Then she left Taylor brooding under Coruscant's night sky.

-/-/-

"Master…"

"In here." Qui-Gon opened the door to a small room and they entered.

Lily entered with her head ducked into her shoulders. She had only wanted to win once, what was wrong about that? But unfortunately, she knew it had been more than just trying to win.

Qui-Gon turned around to her. "How did you do that?"

"Did what?" As if she didn't know it.

"You know what I mean. Blocking his lightsaber."

"By using the Force."

"Well, and how did you do that?"

Lily remembered back, to the ultimate power she had felt. "I used my anger… and hate towards him."

Qui-Gon sat down. "Well, you see, that's the problem."

"Master, I do not understand,…" At least not about this part of the fight, she didn't want to think about what had happened afterwards.

"Lily, you have to control your emotions. Don't let them control you."

"But…"

"No but. You first were in control of them, I saw it as well. But then you lost it… I thought you'd be able to control your emotions by now. But you haven't learned at all, you made them use you."

"Master…"

"I told you once that your attachments could be your strength and your fall. Well, this was a fall. You were thinking so much about what the Jedi Masters would think about you. And after that, you had your attachment to Mace control you. And I mean your negative attachment. Learn to control your emotions, Lily."

"But I don't know how. Show me how…" Lily whispered. "Show me how to control them, please."

"Lily…"

"Please, take me as your apprentice. Nobody else will now, this is for certain." A tear was rolling down her cheek as she was begging him.

"Lily, I won't as well."

The words shattered her heart into pieces. He had been her hero, her instructor, her source of light for so many years. "Master?" She trembled.

"I can't. It's not… Lily, you're already too attached to me. And so I am to you."

"I don't underst…"

"I was the one who brought you into the temple in the first place. I will never forget." He turned away from her.

Lily was shocked. She did not remember that. How could she forget it? But to be honest, she did not remember anything before she had been in the temple as she was four.

Still, she couldn't give up. "But if the Force would tell you to take me as your student…"

"But the Force doesn't tell me to do so, Lily."

She swallowed hard, and more tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Don't give up, young one."

"Nobody will ever take me as student."

He turned around with a slight smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Somebody will I'm certain."

Lily did not believe him. "Why should anybody take me as a student? I am… dangerous."

"You're strong with the Force, I knew it from the minute I saw you and your sister." The words were out before Qui-Gon could stop them.


	9. Chapter 9 - The lost sister

**Thanks to war sage for the first Review! :)**

* * *

"My… my sister?"

Qui-Gon froze, realizing what he had just told the girl. How could the words have slipped his tongue so easily after being stored safely for years? He sighed. It was too late. "I never wanted you to find out this way." He sunk onto one of the tables. "Sit beside me."

Lily sat next to him with her green eyes fixed on him, waiting until he began.

Qui-Gon kept silent for a few more moments, but Lily was impatient. There was a sister. She had a sister. "I found you on a dark planet in the Outer Rim, on Chix. This planet… well, I call it dark place because there are terrible social standards there. They… they still allow slavery for example. You and your sister… you were slaves."

Lily's breath got quicker. Slaves? She couldn't remember that, not even her sister.

"I found you when I visited the governor in charge of the planet. I was sent to negotiate the terms for a join of the Republic."

Lily cringed. How could the Republic even think about giving such scum a voice in the republic and its senate?

Qui-Gon looked at her worried, feeling her confusion. "It's not as bad as you think, it was more of a formality then a real idea of letting them join the Republic. Besides, the order wanted me to investigate about the slavery manner. You were serving as maids for one of the princesses. I… I sensed your force presence as I entered the palace already, and when you showed up, it was… just overwhelming. I immediately knew you were the one I had sensed.

When I picked the right moment, I got to talk to you." He smiled at her. "You were so happy despite everything around you. As I got into talk with you, I could have sworn you were in reality the princess of the palace. Then I discovered your sister."

Lily had smiled about Qui-Gon's comment about her happiness, even though she couldn't remember any of it. But as he mentioned her sister again, her fingers crunched into the edges of the table.

"She had a Force presence around her as well, different, but I was able to feel it. As I was sure about you two being strong with the Force, I took your blood secretly and gave it to Coruscant."

"What was our Midichlorian value?" Lily whispered. Nobody had ever told her, normally the Younglings were not about to know till they were officially Padawans so they wouldn't estimate themselves, and even then not every Master told you.

"Yours was…" Qui-Gon hesitated. "…around 20.000."

"20.000!" Lily nearly screamed, and immediately pressed her hand on her mouth, worried somebody could hear her. She had always known she was strong in the Force, but 20.000? Honestly, 20.000?

"Sssh, yes, Lily. 20.000."

She couldn't believe it. This was higher than anything she had ever heard of. Maybe even higher than Yoda… Could it be? "What about my sister?"

Wrong question, she saw it in Qui-Gon's eyes.

Lily already knew the answer to the question, but she asked it anyway. "She… she didn't?"

"She had…" Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "…not a single Midi-Chlorian."

Lily looked irritated. "That can't be. Every living organism contains Midi-Chlorians. I mean, normally, people have at least some hundred."

"I thought so, too. It was quite strange. But your sister was all clean, I checked it on several different devices."

"But what about the Force signature?"

"Even though she had no Midi-Chlorians, I could feel a strong Force presence around her. I can't explain it, Lily."

No Midi-chlorians. One of her first lectures in knowledge of the Force had been that every organism contains Midi-chlorians… But here she stood, and this Jedi told her that this was not true.

"What did you do?"

"Well, I contacted the Jedi temple, and with the few credits I had along with me, I was able to buy you free, but your sister… I had not enough money with her for me."

Lily's eyes widened in horror and realization. She knew what was about to come.

"I dropped you off at the temple. It was… quite hard, because you were so frightened, but finally you trusted one of the nurses to take you with her. After that I went straight to the Jedi temple for telling them about your sister in all details and pleading them for giving me a few more credits to get back to Chix and free her as well." He remembered every minute of that afternoon, starting with Lily, who had cried as they had brought her away. He remembered the serious faces of the Jedi masters, the curiosity and fear in their eyes as they heard about the sister. "Well, they finally agreed, but when I got back to Chix, your sister… she was already sold to the next owner, and they would not tell me to whom, after I had betrayed them about the Republic alliance in the first place. I followed her traits as long as I could, but then I lost them."

Lily trembled. Her sister was lost in slavery. Was she dead or alive? Was she still on Chix or had she been sold into the Republic. Was she maybe even on Coruscant. She tried to feel something with her Force connection, but of course there was nothing. She couldn't even remember her sister, how was she supposed to feel her. "What was her name? Was she older or younger than me?"

"Her name was Shmy. She was your twin-sister."

She swallowed, and tears ran down her cheeks. "I, I don't remember her, Master Jinn. Is this normal? How… how could I forget her?"

"Lily, it's alright. Please, don't cry. You have to be strong."

She looked up in his eyes. "Please… Why do I not remember?"

Qui-Gon tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Master Jinn? P…please?" Why did he not answer her? What was wrong?

He hesitated.

"Please, tell me." She whispered.

He swallowed. Was there a tear in his eye? "When I brought you here, you kept asking for her… So the Jedi Council decided, as there was no hope we'd find your sister, that they would erase your memory. I am so sorry."

Erasing her memory. Like from a computer, a machine. Just deleting unnecessary information. Why not, the robot doesn't need it any longer.

"Lily, stop mashing the ball."

In surprise she looked up, realizing she had picked up one of the balls in the corner with the Force and crushed it slowly into pieces as her anger had taken over her. "Sorry, Master."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"There is."

"Then do not just say you're sorry, mean it."

"Then what about you? Why didn't you stop them from doing this to me?" And she realized her voice was all high as she was nearly screaming. Tears rolled down her cheek.

Erased Memory.

"I couldn't Lily."

"You could."

"Lily, what should I have done?"

"I don't know, you're the master, I'm just… just…" She sobbed. "… I'm just a pitiful youngling without Master."

"No, you're not. You're far more than that, Lily Skywalker."

She continued to sniffle. "Will… will I ever see her again?"

"The ways of the Force are complicated, young one. But if it is her will, then you'll find your sister again one day."

"Thanks, Master."

"We still have to talk about the other thing. You know what I mean."

Lily bit her lower lip. Yeah, she knew. She had nearly forgotten her actions in the hall about all the other things that had just happen to her. Yeah, she did wrong, but she could change.

But maybe, this had been her last chance. There was still the uncertain question about who should be her master, and now all hopes seemed down. She remained silent for a few moments next to Qui-Gon, deep in thoughts.

Then she asked the question that was going around her head for seven years now again: "Will anybody ever accept me as his Padawan?" She looked up, but Qui-Gon was gone, no sign was there he ever had gotten in this room.

Instead, somebody else was leaning in the door. "I don't know. Maybe I will."

It was the Jedi Master, who had burst into the room as she was having the argument with Mace. Master Jenke.

"Master Jenke…"

He came up next to her. "You're strong with the Force, young one. But you have to keep control over your emotions."

She looked away. "I know, what I did was wrong, Master."

"This is not enough. You have to be honest and ask: Would you let your hate overcome yourself another time."

"No, Master. I'll promise."

"I know you mean it, and hope you'll keep your promise."

"Yes, I will try."

"There's no try."

"Yes, Master, I won't try. I will do."

"I can teach you how to control your emotions, if you let me, young one."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "But you'll have to work hard. Are you ready to be my Padawan, Lily Skywalker?"

"I am."

* * *

**Well, what do you think of a certain Shmy Skywalker (more comments about that next chapter maybe)? You like it or have thought something else? Just for everybody to know, yes, I'm making up my own history about Shmy, I did not read the real story on purpose. **


End file.
